


Give A Little Whistle

by IckleMissMayhem (DryCereal)



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Game Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Loss, game ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/IckleMissMayhem
Summary: Having lost so many people around her, how could Yuna cope? Set during the ending cutscenes, just before Yuna makes her speech in Luca Stadium.





	Give A Little Whistle

Lulu sighed as she rounded the corner of the stadium's outer wall, and caught sight of the small figure outlined against the endless blue of the sea. If she was being honest, she'd expected this would be where the newest, and last, of Yevon's High Summoners would be seeking refuge, away from the crowds, congratulations, and platitudes surrounding her. She didn't even notice who's company she was in half the time, it was if she was in her own little world, probably one where she didn't have to confront the changing world around her. _'Yevon knows, she's got enough on her mind to make anyone unsociably introspective'_ Lulu thought, a lifetime's habit making her call upon the deity she had, until so recently, believed in fervently.

As she drew closer to the young girl, who stood leaning out over the edge of the quayside, her heart sank. Yuna stood facing the endless expanse of water, emitting an almost constant series of short whistles, her fingers wedged between her lips. Although this came as no surprise to the elder black mage; Yuna had been doing this repeatedly, spending all her free time calling out to _him_ , ever since he'd… _disappeared._

It had been five days since the sending of Yu Yevon, Sir Jecht and Sir Auron, the guardians of the previous High Summoner, Lord Braska, Yuna's father. Yuna'd had a lot to cope with ever since that, her final sending. For a start, and probably the least of the things plaguing the young girl, was the fact that technically, she was no longer a summoner, as there were no longer any spirits of the Fayth left _to_ summon in the form of Aeons. Lulu knew exactly what was at the forefront of the girl's mind. She'd gone through the same agony a while ago. Uncertainty could be cruel, especially when it concerned the loss of a lover, but certainty that they would never return was ten times harder to accept. Lulu paused for a moment, lost in thoughts of her own past, and her own grievances, then shook herself mentally. Now was not the time to open _that_ particular Pandora's Box there simply wasn't time to lose herself in the past; not when the present was so confusing.

Sensing she wasn't alone, Yuna paused, looked over her shoulder, and spotted Lulu standing no more than a couple of paces behind her. She quickly turned away from her guardian, and even though she wasn't facing her, Lulu could see her wiping her eyes. Guessing correctly that she had been crying again, Lulu gave the girl a few moments to get her emotions under control and to settle her breathing, before speaking.

"Yuna, it's time for your speech. People are waiting to greet the one who has finally defeated Sin. The Yevonites are worried you won't come at all."

"I don't want to see them." The summoner replied quietly, yet firmly. "I want nothing more to do with them, or their lies." This was louder, more determined, although her voice trembled a little.

"I can't do it, Lu," she continued, determined not to let Lulu see how close to tears she really was. "I can't lie to them. They all should know _they lied to us_. For a thousand years they gave us false beliefs, and people died because of it, people, like my father, and all the Summoners who brought the Calm before him, _sacrificed_ themselves for… for what?!" She stopped as the force of her emotions, mainly anger, but sadness and despair too, threatened to let loose the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Yuna" replied the elder of the two, attempting to placate her. "People have to have something to believe in, else how would we have survived against Sin for so long? Belief is what gets us through the hard times. Knowing there's a way of stopping the destruction Sin caused, even for a short time, is what your predecessors died for. So that all Spira could have some semblance of peace, and security."

"But it wasn't worth it" she replied. "Nothing the Yevonites, those _Maesters_ (this said with particular, uncharacteristic venom,) sitting in that tower in St. Bevelle had us believe for so long was worth people sacrificing themselves for. I just wish they'd realised that long ago." She turned back to the water, staring out towards the distant, cloudless horizon.

"That wasn't what you used to say" Lulu reminded her in a gentle tone. "That was what you told _him_ to believe. That it _WAS_ worth it. I remember him asking me why a little later that day, on the Highroad on the way to Djose."

At the mention of her missing lover, all pretence of controlling her emotions abandoned Yuna, just as he had done five days earlier.

Her knees buckled under her weight, and she sank to the floor, crying uncontrollably, on the verge of hysteria. Lulu bent down, wrapping her arms around her 'little sister', as she cried, trying to bring her some comfort, trying to reassure her she wasn't alone; that she wasn't the only one whose heart ached over their recent losses.

"Why… why didn't he… tell me that would happen… to him" she managed, after a few minutes. "We could have… I would have found another way to… so he didn't have to… go… to leave me… _Why_ Lu?" she finished, her words catching in her throat as she sobbed.

Lulu stood, pulling Yuna upright with her, turning her around so they were face to face.

"He wanted to save you," she answered simply. "You know how hard Rikku and he thought, how long they planned to come up with a way so you wouldn't…" she trailed off, still unable to face the thought of losing Yuna, especially since they'd narrowly avoided having to, but at what cost?

"We don't know why he didn't tell us what would happen if we defeated Yu Yevon. We probably never will for sure, but I know this much. Yuna, he wanted you to carry on living. He would have wanted you to be happy. So would Sir Auron, and your father."

"Lulu, after we finish here" said Yuna, unsure of how to continue after her outburst. Knowing all she said was true wasn't helping numb the pain she'd felt in her heart, in the empty space that had been there since he'd dived off the airship and was… _'What,'_ she thought. _'Gone? Was he really ever here to be able to leave?'_ She shook her head to rid herself of these unwelcome thoughts, and, noticing Lulu's curious, concerned look, continued: "Can we go to Guardosalam…To the Farplane?"

Lulu sighed as she looked at Yuna, hope making a small appearance on the younger girl's face. She hated herself for what she was about to do, but knew, deep down, that it would be ten times worse for her, if she was to find out by herself later.

"Yuna, he won't be there. I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't true, but he won't be. No one will. Not your parents, not Sir Auron…" _'...Not Chappu'_ she finished silently, realising suddenly what that meant. She fought a wave of her own emotions, threatening to crash around her, but fought it down, to the back of her mind, as she concentrated on consoling the young girl who stood before her, silent tears once again pouring down her face.

Red-rimmed eyes rose slowly to meet wise, grey ones as Yuna said tearfully "I'm never going to see him again, am I?"

Seeing no reason to destroy her last remaining hopes, Lulu silently enveloped the girl in her arms, holding her tightly, attempting to calm her, maybe even to absorb some of her hurt, although she knew all too well that whilst grief could be shared, it didn't lessen the pain for those feeling it.

"Always remember Yuna… He wanted you to have a chance, a life, to go on, being the people's hope, their light. Maybe even their leader, but that's not something you have to think about right now, although others are." She felt Yuna stiffen in her arms, as she said this, but she continued, hoping to erase the thought from her mind, at least for now.

"Even though we can't understand it, although it might seem strange, or downright cruel at present, you have to believe he was doing his best… what he thought was right. You'll… We'll all remember him for all our lives, and that's how we'll give him our thanks. By doing what he wanted for us, for everyone in Spira, especially you. He loved you Yuna, he didn't have to tell me, I could tell. So could Sir Auron, although he didn't know what to think about it. I know you loved him too, _and I know exactly what went on that night in Macalania Spring_ " she added, making Yuna smile properly for the first time in days, even though tears still stained her cheeks.

"He may no longer be here, with us, with you anymore, but that doesn't mean he's gone… not by a long way, so long as he remains in your heart, it'll be like he's with you, and you don't need to whistle for him to be there. Not ever." She finished.

"Now come on, before they send out a search party… You've got a few people who want to meet you!"

Arm in arm, the two women walked back towards the stadium, as the noise from the celebrating crowds floated down over the docks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I deleted and re-uploaded this under a pseud, rather than as a separate account. I'm better at ao3 these days. Still not good, but better. :D


End file.
